Blue Sonata
by GeishaPax
Summary: Las estaciones del año van a contarnos diferentes historias sobre una chica comprometida que no conoce del amor y un joven mago que está huyendo de el. [Regalo para Pily-chan] Contiene lemon.
1. I: Winter

_Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, mi nombre es GeishaPax y hago mi debut en este fandom. Siempre me ha encantado seguir historias aquí y nunca pude hacer una. Así que hoy empiezo con mi pareja favorita._

 _Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo pongo la historia._

 _Es un pequeño regalo para Pily-chan._

* * *

 **Blue Sonata**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **I: Winter**

Tomoyo estaba harta de que la gente tuviese una idea equivocada de ella. Le costaba trabajo creer que al pasar la secundaria en Tomoeda, después de todo el embrollo de las Clear Cards, ahora conociera la faceta más oscura de muchas personas. Era normal, era demasiado bueno, y en el mundo también existe gente egoísta y mal intencionada.

No es que fuese a cambiar ella, ¡al diablo lo que la gente dijera de ella!

Pero tampoco era una persona muy agresiva o fuerte. Prefería usar métodos pacíficos y amistosos, así que, empezaría a ser menos llamativa en cuanto a su estatus y ganarse a la gente por su forma de ser.

Pero entre todas las cosas, Tomoyo se hizo de malos hábitos. La chica perfecta había muerto, la muñeca de porcelana se empezó a equivocar.

Al nunca usar el autobús, Tomoyo Daidouji fue conocida por los prefectos de la preparatoria Tomoeda como una del club de los que llegaban tarde. Y justo el día de hoy, se había quedado dormida.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que el autobús estaba detenido, ha no estaba siendo arrullada. Se estiró con pereza y notó que estaba ligeramente recargada en el hombro de un tipo junto a ella.

Se separó deprisa y miró en dónde estaban.

—¡Carajo estoy a seis manzanas!

El hombre a su lado también abrió los ojos, se había dormido con ella. También era estudiante, abajo de su abrigo se veía el uniforme escolar.

—Oye holgazán, arriba, que nos pasamos de la escuela. — la amatista se quitó de encima la cabeza del desconocido que ni miró a la cara de reojo y se bajó corriendo de inmediato.

—¿Ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos, Tomoyo?

La muchacha giró en sus talones y vió al desconocido. Alto, piel clara, sonrisa perfecta, rostro afilado nariz respingada, ojos azules y cabello negro azulado.

El chico se acomodó las gafas y caminó hacia ella.

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta el chico y se lanzó en un abrazo.

—De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿cómo terminé dormida en tu hombro?

—Subí y solo había asiento en la parte de atrás. Te ví, dormida, pero te estabas golpeando con el cristal, te acomodé mejor en mi hombro y… — suspiró mientras se separaba lentamente de ella. — Calor con calor humano, en invierno, me arrulló por completo.

—¡Me alegra qué hayas sido tú a un pervertido! — miró su reloj. —Eriol, tengo muchas preguntas, pero será mejor que me respondas más tarde. Se hace tarde y tenemos clase.

—Tomoyo, eso lo puedo arreglar…

—¿Usarás magia para llegar a tiempo al colegio pese a que fue tu culpa dormir te sobre mi cabeza? — levantó la ceja extrañada.

—Una vez, no hace daño, que no se haga hábito. — le ofreció el brazo y ella colocó sus pequeñas manos en él.

El tiempo se empezó a detener. Y la chica miraba maravillada como las personas iban avanzando lentamente hasta el punto de no moverse.

—¿Es por allá? — preguntó el chico señalando hacia el sur.

La chica asintió y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó Tomoyo después de unos pasos.

—Hace una semana. — respondió el inglés. —Pero entre trámites y una nueva vivienda, no tuve tiempo libre.

—Si me hubieses avisado, mi ayuda te habría resuelto un poco la vida. — sonrió la muchacha en fingida indignación.

—¿Hubieras conseguido una casa habitable con todos los servicios y amueblada?

—Sí. — respondió Tomoyo de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, llamaste mi atención. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Tomoyo Daidouji por mi?

La de ojos violeta empezó a reír.

—Eriol, mi madre me ha regalado un departamento. Por supuesto, no vivo en él, pero con un fácil acuerdo, podría rentarlo o prestarlo.

—Y si Tomoyo Daidouji ya tiene un departamento, ¿por qué viajas en autobús?

—No quiero — le desvío la mirada — que algunas personas piensen que soy pretenciosa.

—¿Pero qué clase de ciego diría eso? Se ve que no te conocen.

—No toda le gente es buena Eriol.

—Apuesto que hay una buena razón para que me ocultes lo que sucede, no te pienso presionar.

Ella asintió.

—Eriol, tengo entendido que pusiste un hechizo en tu cuerpo para tener la misma edad que nosotros en el juicio final, y ahora te veo de nuestra edad. ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez me acostumbré a seguir mi vida a partir del cambio de cartas.

—¿Qué te trae a Tomoeda? — la mujer lo miró de reojo.

—Dos razones, la nostalgia y poner distancia.

—Oh.

Eriol agradeció que no indagara más, no era un tema muy cómodo para él, no tenía intenciones de aclararle a todos sus amigos que se había ido de Londres por mal de amores.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Mi intención es esa, pero no sé que viene en el destino esta ocasión.

—Ojalá cosas buenas, la última vez que vino un extranjero, Tomoeda enloqueció.

Ambos rieron, Syaoran Li y su silencio habían sido parte fundamental para que Sakura tuviera éxito.

—¿Y los tortolitos?

—Seguramente ya llegaron a la escuela, siempre van juntos.

—¿Ya no vas con ellos?

—No. — negó a su par con la cabeza.— prefiero darles un momento a solas.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—¿Vas a seguir en Japón al salir del bachillerato?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que haré de mi vida. — suspiró — tienen planes para mí en la moda, pero también la música. Son mis dos pasiones.

—Tendrás la respuesta en el momento indicado. — respondió Eriol seguro.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, tener un amigo con quien hablar fuera de la rutina es bueno.

—¿Te interesaría hacer un juego conmigo, Tomoyo?

—Depende… — respondió dudativa.

—Hagamos preguntas, para conocernos más. Las responderemos ambos.

—De acuerdo, empiezo yo. — ganó la amatista mientras se ponía a pensar. —¿Color favorito?

—Blanco.

—Estación del año favorita.

—Esta, me gusta el invierno.

—¿Canción favorita?

—Te vas a reír. — respondió sonriendo —Can't Help Falling in Love, ¿por qué no estás respondiendo?

—Estoy memorizando. — empezó a reír. — ¿Última persona que besaste?

Eriol se tensó de inmediato, hizo una pausa y continuó: —Aunque no lo creas, mi madre.

—Nunca habías hablado de ella.

—Es una bruja muy poderosa también, no tenemos una relación cercana. La besé en la mejilla antes de decirle que dejaba Londres.

Tomoyo asintió.

—¿Y tú?

—Azul, también invierno, To Be Loved…

—¿Michael Bublé?

Asintió sonrosada.

—Y una dama no tiene memoria…

—Tomoyo…

—A nadie, no he besado a nadie en mi vida.

Eriol se detuvo. —¿Estás bromeando?

—No, ¿acaso es tan raro qué no haya besado a nadie? — la mirada de Tomoyo se tornó melancólica.

—Un poco, sí. Eres bellísima como para ser ignorada así.

—Basta Eriol. — se sonrojó y puso una mano sobre su rostro.

Era verdad, Tomoyo había tenido una evolución interesante. Su piel era blanca, casi como la nieve, su rostro en forma de corazón era un poco más alargado y delicado. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y los labios más rosados. Era delgada, y pese a la chamarra invernal y el uniforme, se veía que se mantenía en forma.

Su cabello negro era más ondulado y largo hasta la espalda baja. Similar al de la difunta Nadeshiko.

Ligeras pecas que antes no se veían, resaltaban gracias al frío invernal.

Y un objeto que brillaba llamó su atención.

—Hemos llegado. — sentenció la morocha.

—Casi no ha cambiado este lugar. — Eriol se separó de ella y el tiempo empezó a correr lentamente.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes. Había sido una caminata bastante peculiar.

—Daidouji, no acostumbras ser la más puntual de las alumnas. — un hombre mayor habló junto a ella. — Te estaré vigilando.

—S-sí señor Kishimoto.

—Tomoyo… — una voz conocida por todos la llamó a lo lejos.

Sakura Kinomoto corría seguida por su novio hacia la pareja de amigos.

—¿E-Eriol?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, tenemos clases. Mi salón es el 501.

—Irás con Syaoran. — dijo Sakura aún nerviosa. — ¿Les parece si nos vemos en el almuerzo y platicamos?

—Sakura, te ves apurada… — soltó la reencarnación de Clow.

—Un poco, Tomoyo, te está buscando…

—¡TOMOYO!

La voz gruesa y profunda de un muchacho castaño se escuchó resonando con fuerza cerca de ellos.

—Tu prometido…

Tomoyo suspiró resignada ante desencajada de Eriol, había visto la argolla desde que lo tomó del brazo, pero no pensaba que fuese que la chica de ojos violetas estuviese comprometida a los 17 años. Entonces, ¿por qué no había sido besada?

La muchacha se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y avanzó hasta quedar un poco alejada de ellos.

—Raito, perdona por no llegar a tiempo ayer a la fiesta…

No pudieron continuar escuchando lo sucedido con la joven porque las campanas anunciaron la entrada a clases.

Eriol seguía sorprendido y se dejó guiar por sus descendientes. El huyendo del desamor y Tomoyo entrando al amor.

Continuará


	2. II: Spring

_Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo pongo la historia._

 _Es un pequeño regalo para Pily-chan._

* * *

 **Blue Sonata**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **II: Spring**

—¿De qué se trata todo esto Tomoyo?

—Raito, déjame explicarte. — Tomoyo intentaba calmar a un exasperado novio, atrás de la biblioteca. —Te lo iba a decir, desde el inicio te lo iba a decir pero, no sé ni yo misma porque guardé silencio.

—Te voy a decir lo que pienso, Tomoyo. Creo que desde el inicio no querías decirme y pasar tiempo con él a propósito, creo que te recuerda a Toneri, y por eso no me quisiste decir nada.

—¡Detente! — se puso adelante de él antes de seguir su camino. — No, no es por Toneri, cuando me dijeron que sería mi compañero en las competencias regionales de canto, no lo esperaba, pensé en decirte pero, no sé porque actué así. A Eriol lo conozco desde hace muchos años, por eso no lo puedo comparar con Toneri. Si te incomoda, puedo abandonar la competencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo Tomoyo? — el castaño la tomó de los hombros.

—Hace siete años.

* * *

—El motivo por el que Raito se puso así de furioso, es porque Tomoyo tuvo una situación difícil con un compañero llamado Toneri. — empezó a narrar Sakura en el techo del instituto.

Eriol le daba la espalda pero estaba atento a sus palabras, pero no podía dejar de observar la pequeña diferencia entre la chica y el chico de la biblioteca. Tuvo el impulso de tomar su báculo.

Syaoran lo detuvo, lo hizo girar lentamente.

—Daidouji fue comprometida hace dos años, pero había un chico que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, se llamaba Toneri. — Syaoran continuó el relato. — justo en verano, cuando le dijo que el compromiso era un hecho, Toneri no lo puedo aceptar. Discutieron, muy fuerte. Daidouji caminó hasta el estacionamiento y se fue al auto con sus guardaespaldas, les ordenó que se fueran del lugar rápido…

—Pero Toneri por intentar detenerla, fue imprudente y se puso frente al auto. Fue demasiado tarde para frenar.

—Desde ese día muchos mal miran a Daidouji, piensan que no se hizo justicia por la muerte de Toneri. Sin contar que la ven como una irresponsable y caprichosa. —ahora los tres estaban frente a la reja de seguridad del techo viendo a la aludida hablar con Raito. —Que al tener dinero, su familia hizo lo imposible por detener algún escándalo.

—Eriol. — Sakura lo llamó y el mago giró a verla. —Tomoyo sigue siendo igual de dulce, así que en una filosofía demasiado buena, dijo que ella iba a cambiar la idea de pensar de todos conforme la trataran.

—¿Ella quería a Toneri? — preguntó el de ojos azules.

—Mucho, pero no sé pudieron declarar nada. — respondió Syaoran.

—¿Cómo terminó comprometida?

—La tía Sonomi hizo una alianza con la familia Watanabe, la familia de Raito, mi papá intentó hacerla desistir, pero fue en balde. — relató Sakura mientras se abrazaba. — la pelea fue muy terrible, Tomoyo fue a nuestra casa un tiempo. Tōya fue su consejero en esos momentos, pero desconozco porque un día Tomoyo volvió a casa y aceptó el compromiso. No sé lo ha querido decir a nadie.

Eriol solo miraba a Sakura y analizan sus palabras. Tomoyo había sido herida antes de que ese hermoso sentimiento que estaba naciendo en ella, se volviera amor.

* * *

—Trato de ponerme en tu lugar, y sé que es cierto lo que dices, a mí también me hubiera costado trabajo decírtelo, y más con una persona como yo.

Tomoyo lo abrazó.

—Querida Tomoyo, no renuncies, si realmente no es por Toneri, ve y gana el concurso. Me sentiría muy mal si lo dejas.

—No, debería dejarlo, si a ti te molesta…

—No debería haber un problema, entiendes lo que digo.

La joven asintió y le dió un abrazo.

* * *

—¿Quienes vendrán? — preguntó Eriol divertido, en el sillón del camerino mientras escuchaba los sonoros tacones de Tomoyo de un lado a otro del vestidor.

—Rika vendrá con el profesor Terada, hace años que no la vemos, Chiharu y Yamazaki dijeron que tenían un examen para el ingreso a su futura universidad y que harían lo posible en llegar. — se escuchó un largo cierre abrirse y el sonido de los ganchos, asomó la mano por encima del biombo y le pasó un traje a Eriol, el muchacho lo recibió. — El Sr. Kinomoto estará, es el primer evento al que puede asistir en mucho tiempo, Tōya y Tsukishiro no confirmaron.

El ruido de la tela empezó a escucharse, Tomoyo empezó a vestirse.

—¿Tu madre vendrá?

—Sí, viene acompañada.

No dijo más, su respuesta fue cortante. Eriol entendió que no era bien tema y se metió al baño a cambiar.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad. — la voz de Tomoyo seguida de lo que parecía el despliegue de su maquillaje se escuchó por fuera. —¿Cómo te verás con traje y elegante?

—El misterio será resuelto en breve, así que no seas desesperada. No deberías abusar del maquillaje, aún no estás en edad de usar tanto.

—Presiento que acabo de escuchar al mismo mago Clow o a mi padre.

Un estornudo por parte de la amatista provocó la risa de Eriol.

—Ese polvo no debe ser tan bueno…

—¡No seas pesado!

El mago salió del baño y lo que vió fue una adorable visión.

Tomoyo llevaba un vestido tipo cheongsam en negro y azul; originalmente diseñados en China, presentan cuello alto y abotonado y se usan pegados al cuerpo, Tomoyo había variado el diseño haciendo que fuese más en forma de tubo y largo, con un escote en la espalda hasta la parte baja en forma de corazón.

Estaba poniéndose unas sombras ahumadas en negro, dando un efecto de degradado a un color perla en la zona del lagrimal. La joven era rápida, ya casi terminaba.

—Vaya, y yo era el objeto de curiosidad y mírate. — se acercó Eriol al gran espejo y tomó un peine para arreglar su cabello.

—Es una presentación Eriol, la luz se va a comer al maquillaje, tengo que exagerar un poco pero sin ser un payaso. — tomó su labial en rojo y lo aplicó una sola vez, no quería que los labios se vieran demasiado exagerados en comparación a los ojos.

Dejó los productos en su cosmetiquera y miró al joven inglés. En verdad se veía muy elegante y el aire extranjero resaltaba con su traje. Por un momento rió, el traje en negro le recordó a las películas de Sean Connery.

—¿Qué tengo de gracioso?

—Pareces James Bond.

—Querida, tendría que usar un frac y tener un auto convertible, sin contar en mil mujeres, y no tengo intenciones de ser un gigoló… pero mírate, Raito es afortunado de tener a una mujer inteligente, buena y una belleza.

Se paró detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros.

La idea que tenía de la figura de la soprano, estaban un poco erróneas, ya que no solo se mantenía en forma, tenía un cuerpo que no aparentaba para nada ser una chica de diecisiete años.

En el cumpleaños dieciocho de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto le regaló un auto y todos decidieron ir a la playa. Ya que la edad oficial para ser considerado adulto, es a los veinte años. Tomoyo no quiso entrar al mar, había tenido una lesión en deportes y llevaba muletas. Pero pudo admirar en el diminuto vestido de gasa, un poco holgado, que había algo interesante y tentador bajo esa tela semi transparente.

Al igual que las flores de cerezo, al igual que la primavera, la chica de ojos violetas había madurado y era toda una mujer.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Tomoyo lo despertó del hechizo en el espejo.

—Soy un idiota.

La joven lo miró extrañada.

—Me sentí por un momento celoso de Watanabe.

Tomoyo giró y miró directamente a los ojos de Eriol, ¿qué clase de confesión era esa?

Admiraba a Eriol, su madurez y el encanto de su alma vieja la hacían sentirse cobijada, podía hablar libremente de lo que fuera con él. Y ahora le decía eso.

—Hiragizawa, Daidouji. — la maestra del club de música tocó a la puerta. —Es hora.

Tomoyo no dejaba de observar al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Iremos enseguida. — Eriol respondió y al igual que ella, no le despegó la mirada de encima.

Levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la mujer mientras sus dedos suavemente llegaban hasta su oído y le pasaban un mechón detrás. Con la otra mano, alcanzó el recogido de la mujer y le puso una hermosa peineta de pedrería azul de mariposa.

—Ahora sí, estás lista.

Se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de cederle el paso cuando vio a la chica correr y agacharse por unos hermosos zapatos negros.

¿Acaso estaba el destino tentando al mago?

* * *

—¿Ya es su turno? — preguntó Tōya mientras tomaba asiento junto a Syaoran, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al novio de su hermana.

Sakura hizo un puchero mientras Fujitaka, a lado de su hija empezaba a reír por las conductas de su hijo.

—Están preparando al coro y a los chicos de música. Parece que este año están decididos a ganarse el primer lugar. — respondió el arqueólogo mientras leía el programa.

—Ojalá en nuestros años de estudiantes se hubieran esmerado tanto y no obligarnos a hacer obras tontas. — exclamó Tōya mientras provocaba la risa de Yukito a su lado.

—Yo disfruté mucho siendo la lata de sardinas mágica. — respondió el peliplata mientras los demás empezaban a reír.

Sakura sacó de su bolso a Kero y lo colocaba en sus piernas, de modo que pudiera ver entre los asientos. Sonomi apareció de nueva cuenta en la sala acompañada de la familia Watanabe y un pequeño grupo de guardaespaldas que llevaban un pequeño equipo de cámaras.

—Ya sé de dónde sacó Daidouji la manía por la "camarita". — susurró Syaoran aunque fue lo suficientemente audible a los demás, quienes sonrieron.

Fujitaka sentía la presencia de Eriol, se sentía tranquilo por tener al otro mago cerca, tal vez él pudiera ser la diferencia en la situación de la familia Daidouji. Nadeshiko le había dado muchas respuestas y más dudas, pero, como dijo el espíritu de su esposa, —no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable—.Tenía tantas ganas de decir muchas cosas, pero no podía. Solo le quedaba esperar.

—A continuación, los representantes de la Preparatoria Seijou van a cerrar el concurso a nivel nacional con su presentación, ¡les pido un fuerte aplauso!

Las luces se apagaron a la par que los aplausos llenaron el lugar y la cortina empezó a abrirse.

—Increíble… — soltó Kero, provocando que una nerviosa Sakura le tapara la boca.

En el escenario, estaban un grupo de veinte alumnos. Todos con vestimenta similar, un traje rojo para los hombres y vestido negro para las chicas.

La banda estaba en la otra esquina del escenario, el piano en el centro con Eriol y Tomoyo de pie a un hermoso micrófono con apariencia antigua.

La banda empezó a tocar a la par que Eriol.

Las voces empezaron de forma suave a cantar.

 _Why don't you, why don't you_  
 _Why don't you cry me a river?_

Se hizo una pausa por parte de todos y las manos de Tomoyo se posaron en el micrófono, con tonos más graves de los acostumbrados por los presentes, la voz de la muchacha sonó fuerte y clara:

 _Now you say you're lonely_  
 _You cry the whole night through_  
 _Well, you can cry me a river_  
 _Cry me a river_  
 _I cried a river over you_

 _Now you say you're sorry_  
 _For being so untrue_  
 _Well, you can cry me a river_  
 _Cry me a river_  
 _Because I cried a river over you_

Las ligeras vocales que emitían las voces de fondo, daban una sensación de una clásica "Big Band" de antaño.

 _You drove me nearly out of my head_  
 _While you never shared a tear, babe_  
 _Remember, I remember, all that you said_  
 _You told me love was too plebeian_  
 _Told me you were through with me and_

 _Now you say you love me_  
 _Well, just to prove that you do_  
 _Why don't you cry me a river_  
 _Cry me a river?_  
 _Because I cried a river over you_  
 _Over you_

Tomoyo jugó un poco con el micrófono y soltó en un susurro:

 _You say you love me, but you lied_

Se hizo un ligero puente musical en el que miró de reojo a Eriol. No lo pudo evitar, recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

¡Maldita sea! Parecía un escenario de película del mentado agente inglés y ella la chica encubierta. En ese momento quiso maldecir a la maestra, pero no había tiempo.

 _Now you say you love me_  
 _Well, just to prove that you do_  
 _Come on and cry me a river_  
 _Oh, cry me a river_  
 _I cried a river over you_  
 _I cried a river over you_  
 _I cried a river_  
 _Now you can too,_  
 _Cry me a river, Cry me a river!_

Tōya fue de los primeros en ponerse de pie para aplaudir. Cuando Tomoyo se fue a vivir a su casa, se volvió una fuente de apoyo para la chica. Sabía que para Tomoyo el volver a cantar era difícil, había perdido el ánimo de hacerlo y al verla ahí, sintió que estaba hecha para eso.

Sakura suspiró y le hizo segunda a su hermano, sabía por Tomoyo qué tal vez se acercaba el fin de su carrera como cantante o diseñadora. Su tía estaba arreglando todo, de forma estratégica para no perder "Empresas Daidouji" por el desfalco que hizo el padre de su prima. El hombre había hecho una gran estafa y al poco tiempo en la secundaria, salió a la luz todo lo que hizo el desaparecido Jacques Daidouji.

* * *

—¡Eso fue increíble! — Sakura se coló con sus guardianes, Syaoran y Tōya tras bambalinas. Se lanzó a su amiga en un abrazo efusivo dando vueltas.

—No sabía de esa versión, solo conocía la de Julie London. — dijo cortésmente el chino.

—Bueno, originalmente era de Ella Fitzgerald, pero Eriol y la profesora Minako consiguieron una versión de Bublé —miró de reojo al chico— Eriol hizo una adaptación y salió esto.

—Fue muy impresionante, ¿verdad? — Eriol se acercó y colocó su mano derecha suavemente sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo, provocando un ligero sonrojo y un "hm" del mayor de los Kinomoto. —¿Creerían que Tomoyo se frustró demasiado ensayando ésta canción?

—¡Pero sí ella es muy buena! — exclamó Yukito.

—Pero nunca había cantado algo de ese estilo. —respondió la aludida más roja aún.

Nakuru se estaba acercando cuando puso una cara de terror digna de fotografía. La reencarnación del mago Clow vió a Tōya palidecer ante algo que vio atrás de él. Giró y él mismo se tensó más.

—Felicidades, Eriol. — Kaho Mitzuki se acercó al pequeño grupo ante sorpresa de todos. — Muy bien hecho Daidouji, siempre tan talentosa.

—Gracias profesora. — Tomoyo hizo una breve reverencia. —Ahora vuelvo, me busca mi madre.

Eriol solamente vió de reojo a Sonomi seguida por una pareja de su edad y Watanabe que la abrazó por los aires. Tomoyo se veía sorprendida ante el acto.

—Creo que nosotros, nos iremos con Tomoyo, sería muy cortés que Nakuru salude también a mi padre. — el hermano de la maestra de cartas señaló hacía el otro grupo y jaló junto con Yukito de una forma no muy sutil a la guardiana de Eriol.

—Fue un gusto verla profesora. — Sakura y los demás hicieron una breve reverencia y se fueron veloces a conocer el alboroto que se estaba formando alrededor de Tomoyo.

—No sabía si era prudente venir para hablar contigo, Eriol. — comentó la pelirroja mientras observaban a todos junto con la joven que acaba de cantar y unas cuantas exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon.

—No lo es, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, ¿piensas que te hará caso? — la mirada de Eriol se posó sobre Tōya Kinomoto. —Un poco tarde para darte cuenta que tú predicción había sido errónea, ¿no cielo?

—No lo sé, todas han fallado por mucho, Yue, Syaoran, tu y yo. Creo que Clow y esa bruja de las dimensiones jugaron mucho con nosotros.

—En ésta dimensión, es posible que Yuuko ya haya muerto, estamos muchos años adelante de la resolución de su acuerdo. —señaló Eriol mientras daba la espalda al cuadro de enfrente. —No sabemos si esto es el cierre de lo que había pactado con Clow Reed antes de morir, pero tengo seguro Kaho, que Tōya no va a dejar a Yukito Tsukishiro, eso lo tendrás que ver con tus propios ojos.

* * *

Eriol salió del lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos caminó siguiendo la presencia de su compañera en el escenario. A lo lejos, las voces de Yoshiyuki Terada y Rika Sasaki se empezaron a hacer más claras.

—Pero eso ha dicho Tomahu Watanabe, que su hijo contraería matrimonio a más tardar en invierno… ¡qué pesada es! solo para mandarlos a Cuba, Uruguay o uno de esos países a encargarse de las empresas. — Rika sonaba bastante molesta y extrañada.

—Entiendo que para el amor "no hay edad", pero su hijo no tiene apariencia de ser maduro o paciente. La que le espera a Daidouji…

—Disculpen. —Eriol decidió interrumpir, ya había escuchado lo suficiente. —¿Saben en dónde se encuentra Tomoyo?

—Hiragizawa, ¿no estaba contigo? — preguntó el ex profesor de primaria. —Su madre también la está buscando.

—Pues… no… pero no debe estar lejos, gracias.

Se alejó lentamente, seguramente sus descendientes y los guardianes le estaban dando un poco de espacio, hasta para la más fuerte, enterarse de esa forma sobre un futuro decidido, no sería sencillo.

Se alejó de la vista de la gente, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Encontró fácilmente a Tomoyo.

Detuvo el tiempo y caminó deprisa al edificio de a lado. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, escondida entre las jardineras.

—¿Y decidiste huir sin un suéter? — preguntó mientras le ponía el saco sobre los hombros.

Tomoyo no reaccionó y siguió mirando el atardecer.

—Mi hermosa cantante parece reflejar ahora el estado de ánimo de su canción, ¿qué podré hacer? — se sentó a su lado y miró los tonos rojizos y naranjas del cielo.

—¿Te irás de Japón? — preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

—¿Me estás echando de mi segundo país natal? — respondió Eriol con fingida indignación.

—Para eso vino ella, para arreglar las cosas contigo, desde que volviste siempre traes un semblante un poco triste… se había tardado en venir por ti.

—No Tomoyo, yo no iré con alguien que no me ama.

Captó la atención de la chica, que dejó de mirar el cielo y lo miraba ahora confundida.

—¿C-cómo?

—Nunca te dije porque decidí no volver a Londres, Kaho tuvo una predicción equivocada. No es gran ciencia, yo la amaba, pero no fue suficiente.

—¿Entonces vino a preocuparte más? — la pregunta de Tomoyo sonaba más como una afirmativa indignación.

—Vino a "luchar" por quién ama. Pero es tarde para ella, esa persona ya tiene a alguien.

—Perdona que te lo diga, pero Clow es un verdadero imbécil que juega con las personas de ésta época.

—Tomoyo, de cierta forma me estás insultando…

—Y al padre de Sakura. —interrumpió — pero en estos momentos es algo que me importa un pepino.

Eriol se sorprendió y empezó a reír con ganas, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la dulce Tomoyo realmente molesta.

—Me encanta tener el privilegio de verte así. — llevo cuatro meses viendo nostalgia en ti, me alegra ver que no eres "perfecta".

Bufó molesta y giró de nuevo al cielo.

—¿Por qué te vas a casar Tomoyo?

—Para evitar que mi madre lo pierda todo.

—Esa no es una buena razón.

—Lo que hizo mi padre, la destrozó. Mi padre huyendo por la polinesia francesa y mi madre casi va a dar a la cárcel. Fue horrible Eriol.

Escondió el rostro entre sus la rodeó con el brazo y la acercó a él.

—¿Amas a Watanabe?

—Es buen chico…

—Tomoyo.

—Le quiero, aunque suele ser un poco celoso.

—Sigues sin responder Tomoyo, el querer no es suficiente, te lo dice un viejo en cuerpo de joven.

—Viejo con el corazón roto que huye de sus problemas sin luchar por el amor de su vida. — respondió crudamente.

—¿Y por perder a alguien importante te tienes que negar a conocer el verdadero amor? — Eriol también tenía unas cuantas cartas guardadas bajo la manga.

—Eso no… — calló por varios segundos hasta que Eriol sintió que se relajó ligeramente. —¿Te dijo Sakura?

—Descendiente equivocado.

Tomoyo se separó bruscamente y se puso de pie.

—¡En cuanto lo vea le pienso partir la cara a la mitad!

—Querida, no creo que sea tan fácil atraparlo, sabe de artes marciales…

—¿Y quién dice que yo no? Aprendí muchas cosas nuevas todo este tiempo. — respondió mientras miraba hacía el mago.

—Eso es interesante de saber, y aunque quisiera comprobarlo, no es el momento. — Eriol se puso de pie mientras sacudía su pantalón. —Tomoyo, no puedes casarte sin amarlo.

—No hay alternativas.

—Siempre hay alternativas.

—Dime una, genio, que no tenga nada que ver con la magia.

—Podría borrarle la memoria a la tal Tomahu, a su esposo y el hijo…

—¡Eriol!

—Yo podría ayudar a tu familia. Una vez me ofreciste tu departamento, el día de hoy te ofrezco mi ayuda.

—¿Vas a borrar la memoria de mi madre también? — Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco mientras era sarcástica.

—Puede que para ti no sea importante, pero tengo "plata".

Tomoyo rodó los ojos hasta dejar la vista fija en el muchacho. Se cruzó de brazos, aún no entendía a lo que iba.

—Rompe tu compromiso, yo haré lo demás.

—Eriol, no es como que llegue y devuelva el anillo. No es tan fácil.

—Entonces espera a tener noticias con tu madre y después rompe el compromiso. — se acercó lentamente a ella y levantó su rostro. — Ánimo mi dulce Tomoyo.

Eriol se agachó lentamente, Tomoyo estaba paralizada con cada acción del inglés. ¿Sería acaso su primer beso?

—¡Kyaaaaa!

La voz de Sakura sonó a espaldas de su antecesor.

Eriol sonrió y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, de forma muy marcada para calmar a los castaños.

—Los busca la profesora, ya están a punto de anunciar a la escuela ganadora de este año. — dijo un ruborizado Li.

—Vamos. — Eriol volvió a rodear con el brazo a la amatista mientras la llevaba a la entrada trasera de la sala de conciertos.

—¿Crees qué ellos…?

Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura mientras observaban a la pareja alejarse.

—Puede ser… la maestra Mitzuki, no vino por Eriol. —respondió segura.

—¡A mí no me agrada "el mocoso 2.0" para Tomoyo. — interrumpió Kerberos saliendo de la bolsa de Sakura.

—¿También le vas a decir mocoso? Irrespetuoso, es la reencarnación de tu creador. — respondió Syaoran molestó

—Pero no es él, y si toca a Tomoyo, le puedo decir "mocoso 2.0", el único respetable es el Sr. Fujitaka. — Kero empezó a revolotear sacándole la lengua.

—Dejen de pelear, nos vamos a perder la premiación. — Sakura con el ceño fruncido se empezó a alejar de la pelea mientras se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos la voz de la conductora del evento.

—Y los ganadores del primer lugar, representando el distrito doce, la Preparatoria Seijou…

—¡Les dije que nos lo íbamos a perder!

Kero voló hacía la bolsa y Syaoran siguió a toda velocidad a la heredera de las cartas.

* * *

Esa noche, Tomoyo se escapó de la celebración en su casa, llegó a casa de los Kinomoto y se encontró con Eriol. Fujitaka los invitó a comer a un pequeño restaurante cercano.

Al ser un poco tarde, Eriol se ofreció a acompañarla. Pero Tomoyo no se dirigió a la mansión Daidouji, le dió la dirección de su departamento y le pidió que se quedara haciéndole compañía.

Eriol aceptó, no sabía porque, pero no podía alejarse de la mejor amiga de Sakura.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

Hola, soy yo, de nuevo. Solamente pasaba velozmente para dar las gracias a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi primer fanfic de CCS. La escritora de la sorpresa, creo que sí fue sorprendida jaja

Si aún tenían dudas, Cry Me A River versión Big Band jazz al estilo Michael Bublé fue la elegida como la canción de presentación. Eriol la eligió por darse cuenta de que era uno de los artistas favoritos de Tomoyo.

En fin.

Les invito a dejarme sus comentarios, eso me ayudaría bastante como escritora.

Es hora de los reviews.

Pily-chan: Directamente responderé tu review jaja

Me siento tan rara en este lado de Wide Web, nunca me viene escribiendo sobre ellos, solo leyendo. A mí también me entra la nostalgia, ya que por estos fics, te encontré y de repente, di contigo en el fandom de RE, y cuando me cayó el veinte fue "¿Cómo demonios una de mis escritoras aparece haciendo historias de dos cosas que me gustan mucho?". Se te dijo Pily, se te avisó, se te informó, que cuando apareciera acá, iba a ser sorpresa, y tu amiga Geisha siempre cumple las promesas (o amenazas). Ya nos hacía falta un fic con más actualizaciones seguidas de la parejita. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan rosa y bonito (ADVERTENCIA A LOS LECTORES NUEVOS: LEAN BAJO SU RIESGO LAS HISTORIAS DE RESIDENT EVIL).

Te quiero amiga, y disfruta, un pequeño regalo, te estoy agradecida por tanto y tanto amor (Lee en tono José José).

Besos.

 **Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.**


	3. III: Summer

_Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo pongo la historia._

 _Es un pequeño regalo para Pily-chan._

* * *

 **Blue Sonata**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **III: Summer**

—En verdad suenas como un viejo.

— _Tommy, soy un viejo._

La chica sonrió mientras acomodaba los micrófonos de la cabina, traía el manos libres y miraba por la pantalla a Eriol detrás de una cima de papeles en su oficina. El mago hizo todo un plan elaborado para llegar a ese punto; no fue complicado, pero tuvo ciertos puntos que pusieron complicada la situación.

El plan fue así: La familia Hiragizawa compró parte importante de las acciones en "Empresas Daidouji", desplazando a la familia Watanabe como accionistas secundarios. Eriol se volvió a su corta edad física, el dueño del 30% de sus acciones. Sonomi al ver el cambio de planes, empezó a posponer más los planes de boda, primero unos meses, luego medio año, luego un año, dos y tres. Y así llegaron a los 22 años.

Al enterarse de esto, Tomoyo se dió cuenta de que su amigo no mentía al decir que tenía dinero. Así que al hablar con él para ver cómo pagaría su deuda, tuvo la respuesta menos esperada.

* * *

 _—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir pensando en un muerto? — se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa de su estudio. — Ese hombre. — caminó hacía ella —¿Es tan difícil de olvidarlo? Tomoyo, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Si viviera Toneri, ¿aún estarías enamorada de él?_

 _La joven giró a verla con una expresión entre confusión y molestia._

 _—Eriol…_

 _—No logro entender. — siguió sin darle tiempo de hablar. — no logro entender porque te aferras a un hombre que murió hace tanto tiempo._

 _—Ya basta, eso es algo que a ti no te interesa._

 _—Te equivocas, sí me interesa. Dijiste que yo solamente había amando a una persona de verdad, es cierto, no sé mucho sobre eso, pero se que lo que sientes por ese hombre muerto, tampoco es amor._

 _—¡Por favor!_

 _—¡No es amor, te compadeces y sientes lástima por ti!_

 _—¡Basta ya!_

 _—La realidad no se puede ocultar. — la tomó de los brazos cuando la vio con intención de irse. — ese hombre está muerto._

 _—Basta. — se soltó empezando a llorar. —¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué de repente eres así conmigo?_

 _—Lo hago porque te quiero._

 _Tomoyo se paralizó al escucharlo tan serio y tranquilo._

 _—Te amo, y esa es la realidad._

 _No sabía si era por su pelo de color petróleo, sus profundos ojos violetas, la armonía de su cuerpo o simplemente la belleza y sencillez que emanaba. Lo tenía vuelto loco y él no era capaz de frenar la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo._

 _Se quedaron viendo por segundos, que parecían una eternidad. Tomoyo salió corriendo de la residencia de Eriol esquivando a Nakuru y Spinel que estaban pegados a la puerta._

 _Al cruzar la reja, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba._

 _—Raito…_

 _—Tu madre pospuso el compromiso otra vez, supuse que era por él. ¿Cuánto le está costando a Hiragizawa el acostarse con la heredera Daidouji?_

 _Levantó su mano por primera vez en la vida y soltó la primera vez dió un puñetazo con la intención de lastimar y no de defensa._

 _—No es por Eriol, eres tan obtuso, sabías que esto es un simple negocio al cual yo me negué desde el inicio. — la mujer sintió que dió el golpe mal, pero no le importó de momento el dolor. —Mi madre al ver a salvo la empresa, no tiene prisa en una boda, además, siéntete afortunado, no la canceló… aún._

 _—No lo pienso permitir, por eso estabas aquí, ¿para planear cómo librarse de mí y mi familia?_

 _—Cuando estaba contigo, me imaginaba cómo sería Toneri conforme pasaran los años, el tiempo, no creas a Eriol tan especial. Nunca voy a dejar de querer a Toneri._

 _—Eres una enferma…_

 _—Te equivocas, el que yo quiera a alguien que no está aquí, no significa que vaya a detener mi vida. — se quitó el anillo y un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo, pero estaba tan furiosa que no le importó. —No te quiero en la mía. Haré lo que me venga en gana, viajaré, estudiaré, conoceré personas._

 _Eriol miraba la escena desde la puerta._

* * *

—En verdad suenas a un hombre mayor de cuarenta, deberías disfrutar un poco la vida que tienes como Eriol Hiragizawa.

 _—Lo pensaré Tomoyo, simplemente no sé qué tan buena idea sea…_

—Inténtalo, hazlo por mi. — llevaba un tiempo sin saber de su amigo, no después de ese día.

Se había dado un espacio, incluso para descubrir ese mismo día gracias a Tōya Kinomoto, que se había roto dos dedos al pegar con la mano con el anillo.

 _—Te llamaré en cuanto acabe aquí._ — señaló Eriol la futura avalancha de papeles.

—De acuerdo, espero que sea hoy.

Colgó y miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Tomoyo no esperaba el giro que darían las cosas en su futuro, había sido elegida como cantante y actriz de doblaje para varias series, juegos e incluso películas, su timbre de voz no era común, por lo que empezó a ganar un poco de popularidad en el medio, al grado de ser invitada en algunas ocasiones a presentaciones de teatro musical o de sus compañeros del medio. Y recordando a su tía, Tomoyo era modelo oficial de Elle.

No dejó su pasión por la moda, sacó su línea de ropa llamada BlueE y apoyaba con eso a su familia, de alguna forma buscaba como pagarle aún a Eriol todo lo invertido.

Miró su mano enyesada, aún le daba risa como le rompió la cara a Watanabe.

Tocaron a la puerta del estudio, terminó de guardar sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Raito Watanabe estaba frente a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar?

La amatista asintió con la cabeza y caminaron a la cafetería de la empresa. Se sentaron en la primera mesa desocupada.

—Lamento como me puse, pero debo decirte que tienes buen derechazo. — dijo el hombre mientras revolvía el azúcar de su café. —¿Podrás perdonarme, por favor?

—Raito, no me mal interpretes, pero no terminé el compromiso por lo que me dijiste ese día. — respondió la mujer que lo miraba con seriedad.

—No podemos fingir que no pasó pero tratemos de olvidarlo.

—Sobre lo que pasó ese día no hay nada que decir. Últimamente ha sido muy difícil para mí, todo en lo que creía, se tambalea.

—¿Entonces estás rompiendo conmigo? — Raito tragó saliva. —¿Es por Hiragizawa?

—Pensé que ya había quedado claro, no es solo por él.

—No, precisamente es por él por lo que ocurre todo esto. — empezó a tensar la mandíbula. —No puedo…

Se levantó de su silla y se fue.

Tomoyo observó hacía la ventana sin decir nada, ni reflejar emoción alguna. Había sido una plática extraña.

Su bolso empezó a vibrar y vió un mensaje de Eriol.

 _¿Todo bien?_

 _E._

Sonrió, empezó a escribir con la mano izquierda.

 _¿Me estás espiando? Todo está bien._

 _T.D._

No pasó ni un minuto cuando recibió la respuesta.

 _Tu presencia se sentía alterada, me preocupé._

 _E._

 _Me voy a alterar si no vas en la noche. Te quiero ver ahí._

 _T.D._

Guardó su teléfono y salió del edificio para ir a prepararse. Subió al autobús y llegó a su departamento en menos de una hora. Un estilista coreano de su madre, Hyung Chul Chool fue directo a peinarla y maquillarla. Apagó su teléfono a propósito y se miró de reojo en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido de flores tipo línea A.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir cuando vió al inglés en la puerta.

—¿Cómo te iba a encontrar en el evento si tú teléfonos está apagado?

—Tienes tus métodos. — sonrió.

Eriol llevaba una camisa blanca y un traje gris Oxford. Iba sin corbata.

—Mademoiselle, su vehículo la espera. — le ofreció el brazo y ella puso con cuidado la mano con la férula.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco, pero eso me pasa por no recordar que no se debe golpear con alhajas. — señaló su mano. — además al médico Tōya se le acabó el material normal y me ha puesto una color verde.

—Tus flores combinan.

Tomoyo rió hasta que subieron al auto. Eriol condujo hasta el estreno de la película en donde la mujer prestó su voz. No era un evento de etiqueta, pero al menos tenían que ir presentarles, llegaron a la entrada, se hizo la presentación y la amatista tuvo la genial idea de salir de ahí.

Eriol siguió las instrucciones hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante. Entraron y pidieron una mesa reservada de los demás.

—Toma. — el mesero trajo una bebida que enseguida Eriol ofreció a la chica. —Es una soda italiana, te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Te parezco triste?

—Sí, muy triste. — dijo mientras recibía su vaso con whisky en las rocas y sonreía. —¿Puedo preguntarte para qué fue Raito a los estudios?

—Me dijiste que hay momentos en los que uno debe decidirse, ir por un camino o por otro… yo… Hiragizawa, me gustas. — soltó Tomoyo antes de tomar su bebida. —Pero, no sé si este sea el momento para estar contigo.

—No puedo ayudarte, eso no es decidirse, es rendirse. — respondió Eriol mientras sostenía su vaso y la miraba.

—¿Esperabas que me lance a tus brazos muerta de amor? Puedo lastimarme más. — la chica miraba seria a Eriol mientras seguía bebiendo de la pajilla.

Eriol siguió como si fuera una cámara lenta el movimiento de la chica y como se llevaba a los labios ahora rosados el popote. Desde la preparatoria había sido tentado en varias ocasiones por saber que cosas podrían salir de esos labios, había dado un avance a un "me gustas".

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pretendes que la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos se quede como si nada ante tu declaración? — preguntó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y cruzando los brazos. Esa mujer era fascinante.

—Creo que detrás de la fachada analítica eres una persona sensible. — dijo Tomoyo antes de que el mesero pusiera su helado de ajonjolí negro. — la gente muy sensible crea problemas a su alrededor.

—Y tu eres una persona que en su afán de no herir los sentimientos de los demás, haces que se confundan más.

La miró nuevamente con la mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados que ella no logró descifrar ya que le sonrió de forma casi infantil para luego seguir comiendo su helado de ajonjolí. Tenían 12 años de diferencia espiritualmente gracias al hechizo de Eriol, pero había aprendido a disfrutar nuevamente de la juventud que irradiaba Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Entonces, soy una indecisa. — sonrió antes de darle una cucharada al helado, pero en vez de comerlo, se lo dió a él.

No era una combinación agradable para el paladar, pero Eriol rió al terminar. — No es un problema, me gustas así.

—Tonto… — susurró mientras volvía a rascar en el helado y tomar otra cucharada.

—Ahora quiero que respires y me digas, ¿te vienes conmigo ahora?, ¿te quedas conmigo?

Tomoyo sonrió ligeramente y asintió; Eriol no lo pensó más y pidió la cuenta. Salieron del lugar rumbo al auto de Eriol y condujo a un lugar nuevo en el mapa de la memoria de la mujer.

—¿En dónde estamos? — preguntó la mujer mientras bajaba del auto.

—Una casa de verano que compré hace poco. — señaló Eriol mientras la ayudaba a salir.

Se detuvo frente a la casa y miró a Tomoyo.

—Ésta iba a ser una sorpresa, pero como sé que mis planes no resultan como quiero…

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo esto? — se puso de puntitas y le dió un beso fugaz en los labios.

—¿Pero… ?

—Siempre tuve curiosidad y no me iba a quedar con las ganas de hacerlo. Con que esto es un primer beso.

Eriol volvió a tomarla de la cintura y con la otra mano tomó su nuca, dirigiéndose a sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así con ninguna otra persona y él no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía con su mente, cuerpo y corazón. Había perdido toda racionalidad luego del primer beso que le dio cuando lo tomó desprevenido. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos violetas chocaron con los azules su mundo cambió de forma riesgosa y pasional. Se dejó envolver por su fuerte pero adorable personalidad mientras se embriagaba con su esencia de lilas. Ella era refinada, hermosa e inteligente. Era una mujer de sociedad; él nunca se adaptó a ese universo pero en un comienzo acompañaba a la nivea pensando que a ella le gustaba, para descubrir que solamente era un camuflaje y que podían vivir sin eso, o al menos evitarlo.

—No, eso fue un primer beso. — respondió el mago.

Revivió ese primer beso en su mente una y otra vez antes de atreverse a tomarla nuevamente por la cintura y besarla de forma más pasional para no dejarla escapar jamás.

—Tomoyo, soy un hombre a la antigua, tengo que ir paso a paso, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Ella asintió para lanzarse otra vez a besarlo. Se separó cuando le faltó el aire.

—¿Y esta casa?

—Bueno, si te casabas al fin, iba a ser un regalo de bodas.

Tomoyo rió con fuerza. No sabía que no hablaba de la boda con Raito.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

Hola a todos, otra vez es de madrugada en mi México lindo y querido, y yo vuelvo con la tercera parte de la historia. Una pequeña se preocupó un poco porque al llegar al otoño, se iba a acabar la historia. Perdón, pero es una historia un poco corta, peeeeeeeeero *redoble de tambores* pienso regalarles un capítulo más, volviendo al invierno como escenario final y epílogo.

En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos que pasó con los demás personajes mencionados antes y una bonita revelación relacionada a la historia conocida del Mago Clow Reed.

Yo solo sé que todos quieren ver el mundo arder porque, aunque hubo romance bonito, no hay lemmon, cuando ponga esa escena fuerte, subo la clasificación a M.

M de muajajajaja.

En fin.

Les invito a dejarme sus comentarios, eso me ayudaría bastante como escritora.

Es hora de los reviews.

Lizy-Michaellis: Espero que esto te siga gustando más, yo amo leer TxE pero ahora en mi debut, me alegra ver comentarios como los tuyos. Hay saltos en el tiempo en este fic, me faltó aclarar eso. Ahora, Tomoyo y Eriol tienen una curiosa forma de hablar, dar retroalimentación y apoyarse, entonces quise seguir un poco esa línea.

Estoy casi segura de que ya abrieron sus corazones y se amarán como en tus sueños

Un abrazo.

elizzekomatsu: Me sonrojé mucho por lo de la canción y que la fueras a buscar. Siempre me quedé con las ganas de que ese par interpretara otra cosa y no solo en el salón de música. Creo que hasta para eso tienen chispa, condenadotes.  
*Te levanta del suelo* que me sonrojo más jaja.

Pasaré a leer tu historia.  
Un beso.

Lin Lu Lo Li: Me van a hacer llorar, yo veía en abandono muchos TxE y por eso me aventuré a publicar el mío. Lo estaba guardando porque estaba muy enfocada en la sección de videojuegos en Resident Evil, pero necesitaba un ligero respiro de allá.

Como viste, quise que el vestidor fuera una escena tranquila y a la vez cargada de muchas respuestas. Siempre intento que lo que escribo se apegue a la historia original. Creo que es un sello de mi trabajo.

No te preocupes, acabará de nuevo en invierno.  
Un abrazo fuerte.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: muchas gracias por recibirme al fandom, no puse nada en el departamento porque pienso que al ser reencarnación de Clow, Eriol sería de la vieja escuela de "hasta que nos casemos" y bla bla. Pero meditaré si Tomoyo puede cambiar un poco esa idea.

Un beso.

Pily-chan: Es el único anime/manga que te voy a fallar, es la primera vez en la vida que escucho ese título. También fue muy sorpresivo que fueras fan de Alucard, ¡cómo amo los vampiros! Yo medio shippeo a Alucard con Integra pero al descubrir en el ova que Mina fue usada, no sé, quise revivirla. Medio se entiende que estuvo viva en un momento otra vez.

Kaho es como la buena pimienta, sino la meto a joder, no es fic jajaja pero la verdad, la comparación con Ada es acertada, solo le falta a la espía tronarse niños.  
El fic lo tengo hecho, no te he contado esa historia, pero casi todas mis publicaciones están terminadas en mi disco duro (en el cerebro) y solo hago la parte de plasmarlas aquí. Están como en un 80% y siempre hay algo que se me ocurre y lo meto de alguna forma.

Así que sin presión, te aviso que estará pronto el capítulo de Otoño pero no tan pronto como estos.  
Cuídate amiguita chula, te quiero.

 **Nos leemos, hasta la próxima**.


	4. IV: Autumn

_Card_ Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo pongo la historia.

Es un pequeño regalo para Pily-chan.

 **Advertencia:** Amigos, hay sexo aquí, gracias.

* * *

 **Blue Sonata**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **IV: Autumn**

En la casa de los Kinomoto hoy era un día muy especial; la pequeña Sakura daría la fiesta de compromiso con Syaoran Li. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde sus tiempos de Card Captor; desde que su amiga Tomoyo le fabricaba sus elaborados trajes, desde que hiciera el cambio de cartas y obtuviera las nuevas, y sobre todo desde que su prometido se había ido de su lado y volvió para no separarse de ella nunca más.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces; Tomoyo era reconocida como una actriz y cantante, Kero era más fuerte y seguía enseñando a Sakura aunque su padre ahora fuese consciente de todo, sus amigas aún seguían en la ciudad, a excepción de Naoko que había partido a Oxford para sus estudios de literatura inglesa. Syaoran ahora era un historiador importante que buscaba la conexión entre las culturas de oriente, Eriol estaba en finanzas y a la cabeza de negocios con Empresas Daidouji.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Sakura no se fijó en que había llegado al supermercado y captaba las miradas de extraños; se había convertido en el centro de atención de los chicos y era lógico, a pesar de los años, Sakura era reconocida en el mundo de los deportes por ser una importante gimnasta, su cuerpo era bonito, el cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello y sus ojos eran aún de ese tono verde. Sakura iba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta de que llegó hasta Tomoyo.

—Buenos días Sakura, me alegro de verte.— Tomoyo enseguida notó que su amiga no se encontraba bien. —¿Estás nerviosa? Anímate, parece que no estuvieras contenta por el gran paso que vas a dar.

—Buenos días Tomoyo, te prometo que voy a estar bien, solo estoy nostálgica. — respondió la castaña mientras entraban a hacer las compras.

—Vas a ver que todo lo que han pasado, valió la pena. Ahora, tenemos que hacer la cena familiar y sabemos que tu futura suegra, su hijas y nuestra familia son bastante "especiales".

Sakura soltó una risita, Tomoyo no olvidaba a la estricta madre de Syaoran y a las extrovertidas hermanas. Sin contar que después de mucho tiempo, verían a Mei Ling.

* * *

 _—¡SUELTA A MI MONSTRUO MALDITO MOCOSO!_ — los gritos de Tōya llegaron hasta los oídos de Fujitaka que estaba terminando de poner la mesa en el jardín trasero.

Al ser un lugar más grande, Sonomi ayudó a poner una hermosa carpa con un juego de lámparas colgadas del techo. Algo muy familiar y discreto.

—¿Quién es el mocoso? — preguntó el abuelo de Sonomi.

—Tu hijo sigue sin querer al extranjero, ¿verdad? — exclamó Sonomi divertida.

—Solamente quiere que sea feliz. — respondió Fujitaka a los dos.

— _Hermanito_. — la voz de Sakura sonaba con miedo porque parecía que iba a asesinar a Syaoran.

— _Maldito mocoso, ¿por qué has tenido que regresar?_ — se escuchó la voz fuerte y clara del hermano mayor.

—Creo que Tōya solo deja en claro que Sakura no estará sola. — respondió el abuelo, ya era un hombre muy mayor pero se encontraba bastante bien de sus facultades. Sonomi y Fujitaka hicieron un gesto afirmativo mientras entraba Tomoyo con el mesero para indicarle su lugar.

 _—El mocoso_ … — la voz de Kero se escuchó seguido por un alboroto femenino.

—Tomoyo. — Sakura se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. —ayúdame por favor, las hermanas de Syaoran no sueltan a mi hermano y Kero.

—Y falta Spinel… — susurró Tomoyo mientras se quitaba el delantal y se lo daba al mesero.

Tomoyo se disculpó con su tío, su madre y el abuelo. Caminó por el pasto con cuidado por los tacones, Sakura avanzó por el pasillo del exterior de la casa, indicándole el lugar del caos. Llegaron a la entrada y encontraron a dos de las chicas peleandose por cargar a Kero y otra de las chicas colgada del cuello de Tōya, mientras Yukito se disculpaba con la madre de Syaoran, que extrañamente miraba divertida la escena. Mei Ling solo esperaba el momento indicado para intervenir y evitar una masacre.

—Buenas noches, disculpen la espera, pasen, estamos en el jardín. — la dulce voz de Tomoyo los hizo girar a mirar a las dos primas.

Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido semilargo rosa pálido con un cuello halter, la tela parecía de encaje con un tono más oscuro abajo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y alaciado.

Tomoyo por su parte llevaba una blusa tipo Queen Anne roja y una falda tipo lápiz azul marino.

Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para rodear en abrazos y besos a Tomoyo, así como lo hicieron antes con la maestra de cartas.

Mientras Syaoran llevaba del brazo a su madre, Tōya y Kero aprovechaban para salir de la vista de las mujeres. Sakura se fue lentamente haciendo señas de _"te debo una"_ , mientras Tomoyo reía.

—Gracias Daidouji. — exclamó Mei Ling mientras seguía a su tía y primo.

La aludida solo le sonrió tímidamente.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. — dijo la ojiazul a las mujeres.

—Le dijimos a Syaoran que nos trajera a Japón desde hace años, pero se negó totalmente. — respondió Feimei.

—Pero mírate. — exclamó Fuutie. —Te pusiste muy bonita, se nota que Sakura y tú son primas.

—Así es, mi novia se puso muy bonita. — la voz grave de Eriol se escuchó en la puerta.

Las hermanas de Syaoran Li voltearon al reconocer la voz de inmediato.

—Hiragizawa. — las cuatro mujeres se pusieron serias e hicieron una reverencia a Nakuru y Eriol.

—Venga, no es para tanto, es una reunión familiar. — contestó el mago con una sonrisa.

—Tienes un buen hombre. — exclamó Shiefa mientras le daba un codazo a Tomoyo.

—Dejen a la pareja saludarse. — interrumpió Fanren mientras jalaban a Nakuru y Spinel a la casa.

Tomoyo y Eriol solo se miraron disimulando la sonrisa hasta que no pudieron contener la risa. Eriol llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata.

— _¡Tōya!_

 _—¡Nakuru bájate de mi cuello!_

—Te aseguro que en los planes de Clow, no estaban los descendientes tan eufóricos. — dijo dando un par de pasos para acercarse a su novia.

—No te creo, nadie sabe de los planes de Clow. — respondió Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de puntitas y le daba un beso casto.

—Te ves muy hermosa. — respondió Eriol subiendo una mano a la nuca descubierta por el cabello recogido y la volvió a acercar a sus labios.

La azabache levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del inglés.

—Tomoyo, tu madre quie… ¡MOCOSO EXTRANJERO SUELTA A MI PRIMA!

Algunas cosas no iban a cambiar esa noche.

* * *

—Por los futuros novios. — brindó Fujitaka, mientras los demás levantaban sus copas.

—Solo tengo un par de dudas. — comentó Ierán Li. —Supongo que la boda se hará en Hong Kong.

—Pensamos en casarnos en Japón. — respondió Syaoran.

—Pero al ser heredero de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Hong Kong… — Ierán Li iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Eriol.

—Lo normal es que se casen en Hong Kong, ¿la está presionando el consejo? — preguntó el hechicero.

—Desconozco sobre el consejo, pero ¿acaso nuestros hijos no deberían poder tomar esa decisión? — continuó Fujitaka.

—No es tan fácil Señor Kinomoto, usted apenas es consciente de lo que está pasando en los círculos de magos, la unión entre la Card Captor y el descendiente del Clan Li es un hecho histórico. — respondió la mujer. —Hiragizawa, usted sabe que las familias en Hong Kong son muy tradicionalistas.

—¿Nosotros tenemos que adaptarnos, por qué no se adapta el consejo a las normas japonesas? — preguntó Tōya bastante alterado.

—Nosotros podríamos decir lo mismo con los invitados de Japón, pero tenemos que llegar a una resolución. — respondió la prima de Shaoran.

—¿Por qué no hacer dos bodas entonces? — preguntó Tomoyo haciendo que todos la miraran. —Si tanto alboroto es para el consejo por unir a los países de magos, hagan dos ceremonias, por mi, encantada en ayudar a Sakura.

—Actualmente podemos apoyar en los gastos de dos bodas. — continuó el bisabuelo tomando la mano de Tomoyo. —¿Verdad Sonomi?

—Claro, si el vago de Fujitaka no puede, nosotros sí. — respondió Sonomi.

—Agradezco su apoyo, pero podemos costear la boda. — exclamó el arqueólogo.

—¿Qué dices Ierán? — preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa. —Tanto las dos partes de la reencarnación de Clow y la familia tienen una solución.

—Es buen planteamiento, pero la última palabra es de los novios. — la mujer miró a la pareja que solo observaba las negociaciones como un partido de ping pong.

—Bueno, realmente Syaoran y yo deseábamos algo más íntimo, pero si con eso evitamos un conflicto, no le veo lo malo. — respondió una tímida Sakura.

—Por mi, los ancianos pueden ir a hacer la guerra. — dijo Syaoran despreocupado mientras todos lo observaban desconcertados. —Pero no pretendo preocupar a Sakura, así que por mi, está bien.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cuándo fuiste a China? — preguntó Eriol a su novia mientras caminaban después de la cena por el parque pingüino. Era una silenciosa noche de otoño, de luna llena; sólo se oía el crujir de los zapatos sobre la gravilla. El parque estaba vacío; se acercaba la hora de poner fin a la agradable velada que habían compartido.

—Oh, hace años cuando un fantasma de las tantas mujeres de Clow nos hizo viajar y cobrar venganza, un simple viaje de placer. — respondió Tomoyo mientras se iba a sentar a un columpio.

—Pitonisa…

—Nos hizo pasar mal el viaje. — respondió Tomoyo .— Sakura dijo que esa mujer en secreto se casó con Clow y tuvieron una hija, pero que algo pasó y se separaron hasta volverse enemigos, pero que ella lo seguía queriendo.

—Ignoraba ese suceso, ¿por qué no me lo habían contado? — preguntó mientras la observaba abotonar su abrigo.

—Porque solo sabemos Sakura, Kerberos y yo, Tōya nunca supo todo y Yue aún no despertaba. — respondió Tomoyo.

Eriol se sentó en el otro columpio.

—Mucha gente decía que Clow era un muchacho malvado, yo diría que era un poco humano pese a las expectativas de los magos de Europa y China, no sabía como controlar su magia e hizo cosas que asustaron a la gente.

—¿Algo aparte de las cartas?

—Clow era muy amigo de otra bruja, ¿recuerdas la frase de "no existen las consecuencias, solo lo inevitable"? —Eriol hizo una pausa. — Clow desafió al destino, a lo inevitable, su amiga murió y Clow la revivió inconscientemente al desear con mucha fuerza que "volviera a abrir los ojos", su nombre era Yūko Ichihara… pero no podía morir.

—¿La revivió?— Tomoyo se estremeció ante el conocimiento de los alcances del mago; jamás pensó en que las fantasías de la vida eterna y no poder morir, pudieran ser posibles gracias al poder de Clow, se sintió triste por la bruja.

—Las dimensiones se distorsionaron querida, no somos los únicos en este universo… Clow viajó para intentar arreglar parte del problema, aquí surge la historia que ya conoces, Clow vino a dejar las cartas y a sus guardianes para este mundo, cosa que le llevó años, y partió, no murió.

—¿Entonces esa mujer en China… ?

—Me buscó cuando ya me había ido a reparar mi error en otro lugar.

—¿Entonces cuándo murió Clow? — preguntó Tomoyo confundida — ¿Sakura también fue engañada cuando usó la carta de Pasado?

—Clow nunca mintió, él dijo que se iría de ese mundo, nunca dijo la palabra muerte. Hay que ser cuidadosos con las palabras que usaba el Mago Clow. — respondió Eriol. —El mago Clow murió mucho tiempo después cuando ya solo faltaba una cosa por reparar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El tener atado por su magia a Yūko y la última dimensión alterada, que de alguna forma, resultó ser esta. — respondió Eriol. — irónicamente volvimos a la dimensión inicial como Fujitaka y Eriol, en la magia no existe el tiempo y estamos viviendo a la vez todo.

—Eras un hombre complejo Eriol.

—Tu lo eras más, Tomoyo.

La mujer miró a su novio más extrañada.

—No entraré en más detalles de la complicada historia de mis dos descendientes por las dimensiones, pero tú querida, eres un caso similar al de Fujitaka y el mío. — relató Eriol mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ella. —Eres el deseo de Ichihara de vivir y no ser eterna.

—Eriol, pero si yo no tengo magia…

—Me costó trabajo descubrirlo por eso. En esta dimensión estamos los deseos de muchos seres de otros tiempos, Fujitaka no tenía magia, ni poderes, pero conservó la amabilidad y buen corazón de Clow. — le tendió la mano para levantarla. —¿No te has puesto a pensar porque fuiste la compañera fiel de Sakura a pesar de no tener magia?

—No, nunca lo pensé… — respondió Tomoyo dudosa.

—Tenías que conocer a tu amigo Clow reencarnado, como la reencarnación de la molesta Yūko. —Sus manos ardían por tocarla. Pero esperó hasta que Tomoyo le diera una razón para pensar que aceptaría el contacto.

—¡Yo no soy molesta! — exclamó Tomoyo.

—Hitsuzen… — dijo Eriol mientras la abrazaba.

—Era inevitable… — respondió Tomoyo mientras le respondía el abrazo.

Se quedaron breves minutos en silencio hasta que Tomoyo habló.

—No eran simples amigos, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Por eso decidiste ser mi novio?

—No, eso lo descubrí hace poco Tomoyo. Tuve que hilar la enredada historia de Clow, que créeme, Fujitaka Kinomoto no entendería nada porque no tiene inicio ni fin.

—Clow es un fastidio, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Y la mujer china quien era?

—Alguien que odiaba mucho a Yūko…

—Empiezo a creer que hay mucha tela de donde cortar y no tendré una vida para entenderlo todo. — exclamó Tomoyo después de suspirar.

—Tengamos esa vida para explicarlo. — respondió Eriol levantando el rostro de Tomoyo antes de darle un beso. —Se mi mujer.

—Déjate de bromas. — respondió Tomoyo risueña.

La fuerza de su deseo debería haberlo asustado, haberlo hecho huir. Sin embargo, se perdió en uno de los besos más excitantes de su vida.

No tardó mucho en comprender que esa exhibición de deseo sexual requería un lugar más privado. Hizo un esfuerzo e interrumpió el beso el tiempo suficiente para murmurar unas palabras contra el sedoso cabello.

—Estoy hablando en serio, no quiero que mis pequeños descendientes me dejen atrás. — usó su magia y el círculo del mago Clow apareció a sus pies, una luz los envolvió y los llevó al piso de Tomoyo.

—En verdad hablas en serio. — apenas pudo decir Tomoyo con tranquilidad y una seriedad anormal en ella.

—Totalmente.

—¿Y también veré a Kaho Mitzuki ahí? — preguntó Tomoyo antes de poner los ojos en blanco, todavía recordaba la cara de terror de Tōya cuando se dijo quienes del círculo de Magia de Japón irían a la boda de Sakura. Kaho no es que fuera asfixiante, pero aún insistía de vez en cuando pese a las negativas del moreno.

—Si no lo deseas, no. — respondió Eriol mientras pegaba el frágil cuerpo de Tomoyo a él y le empezaba a besar el cuello, sintió un impulso sexual tan fuerte que sintió miedo.

—¿Tendría que casarme en China también? — preguntó Tomoyo queriendo guardar la compostura ante la provocación del mago.

—Solo en Inglaterra. — respondió Eriol mientras la pegaba más a él antes de empezar a devorarla en un ardiente beso.

Tomoyo se quitó los zapatos sin separarse, estaban en la entrada. Eriol la sostuvo de la cintura para dejarla a su altura y con los pies se quitó zapato por zapato, cargó en brazos a la amatista hasta el sillón de su sala.

—Lo malo de esa falda que te queda de infarto, es que no te puedes mover tan fácilmente. — dijo el mago mientras la empezaba a recostar.

—Podría moverme mejor si estuviera en mi habitación… — respondió Tomoyo con la respiración acelerada.

—Tomoyo, si vamos a esa habitación, no me voy a contener más. — Eriol pensaba dar un argumento mejor pensado pero las manos de Tomoyo empezaron a desabotonar el saco de Eriol. —¿En verdad deseas esto?

—Eriol, llevo esperando mucho tiempo por esto. — respondió Tomoyo antes de darle un beso profundo, con unos cuantos mordiscos en los labios.

Eriol no pudo más, su mano izquierda la posó en la espalda para acercarla más y profundizar el beso mientras la mano derecha descendía con suavidad a sus glúteos. Tomoyo siguió la mano y al colocarla sobre la de su novio, hizo que le diera un fuerte apretón.

Se escuchó un gruñido de la garganta de Eriol, el mago pretendía besarla con más fuerza cuando la amatista se separó del beso y con la misma mano que tenía agarrada, lo condujo a la habitación con pasos rápidos. No le dio tiempo de pensar al mago cuando empezó a bajar el cierre de la blusa.

—Te ayudo. — alcanzó a decir Eriol mientras caminaba detrás de ella y bajaba con lentitud ese maldito cierre, que mostraba la espalda de la mujer que amaba. —Sin sostén…

—No lo necesita un buen diseño BlueE… — respondió Tomoyo antes de soltar un suspiro al sentir las manos de Eriol recorrer su espalda.

Era perfecta, la piel suave, la piel que conocía parcialmente por algunos diseños o vestidos de la diseñadora, estaba al descubierto. Tomoyo dejó caer la blusa y giró sobre su hombro un poco, dándole una mirada impactante, llena de deseo y sensualidad.

—Suelta tu cabello. — pidió el hombre más como una orden.

Tomoyo aún dándole la espalda le hizo caso y quitó las horquillas que sostenían el recogido, mostrando una larga cascada que le cubrían en parte la espalda y la otra parte el frente.

—Adoro el cabello largo… — dijo Eriol a la par que se acercaba y aspiraba el olor a cerezos del shampoo de la mujer y sus manos empezaban a recorrer el vientre, subían por las costillas y se posaban sobre sus senos.

Un gemido salió involuntariamente de los labios de la amatista al sentir algo nuevo en el cuerpo del mago, una sensación nueva proveniente del pantalón de Eriol Hiragizawa pegada a su trasero.

Tomoyo giró sin pudor, le hizo besarla nuevamente mientras las curiosas manos de su novio buscaban el cierre de la falda. Ella le sacó la camisa del pantalón, después desabrochó el cinturón y lo liberó. Mientras tanto, su boca seguía rendida a la de él, sus dedos le acariciaban la piel, dejándola ardiente.

—Hazme el amor, Eriol —pidió ella. Le desabrochó la camisa, le quitó los lentes y se apretó contra él.

Él la recostó en su cama. Sin palabras ambos acordaron que cumplirían su fantasía. La fantasía de pertenecerse mutuamente. Él terminó de desnudarla lentamente hasta tenerla completamente a su merced. Eriol se quitó el pantalón y Tomoyo le desabotonó la camisa hasta quedar despojado de cualquier prenda.

La habilidad de hacer nudos con los palitos de cerezas estaba dando resultados, Eriol se colocó entre las piernas de su amaba, Tomoyo tocó la cara de Eriol lentamente y cerró sus ojos mientras él seguía con su trabajo.

¡Estaba jadeando! Nunca en su vida pensó que terminaría haciendo el amor con uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo del cabello. Si él seguía haciendo esos sensuales movimientos con su lengua adentro de ella no tardaría mucho para que tuviera un orgasmo.

—Para… para… Eriol… E… ah…- repetía cada vez más fuerte. Ella no pudo más pero la reencarnación de Clow no paró, en cambio siguió más fuerte para que la sensibilidad que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento se convirtiera en placer al instante. —¡Dios, Eriol!

—Ahora ya me puedes llamar pervertido fastidioso con todo y argumentos. — dijo Eriol subiendo hasta la altura de la azabache y separar sus piernas un poco más.

—Eriol … tengo que decirte algo. — respondió con la respiración agitada. —Yo nunca…

—Lo sé… — respondió él antes de que entrara en su totalidad. —Volví en el bachillerato, Tommy, yo tampoco tengo experiencia. — Ella solo pudo dar un gemido ahogado por la incomodidad inicial, si esto era no tener experiencia, ¿cómo sería su novio con conocimientos?

—Entonces no te detengas… — gimió ella antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo nuevamente con algunas mordidas.

Eriol volvió a gruñir, era interesante saber cómo provocar al mago. Tomoyo tomó nota mental mientras le daba varias pequeñas mordidas en el hombro, y Eriol sin quedarse atrás, empezaba a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza.

Con sensuales gemidos, la amatista dijo entrecortada: —No pares por favor…

Eriol sabía que si seguía así, las punzadas en su vientre aumentaría en ambos; ya no había vuelta atrás. La tomó por las caderas y la pegó más a ella. Él no pudo más y con sus últimas fuerzas dio la embestida más fuerte que pudo y se vacío en ella.

Se dejó caer a un costado mientras recuperaban el aliento. Tomoyo lo abrazó y sintió los brazos de Eriol que la acercaban más.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas ser la futura señora Hiragizawa?

Tomoyo rió con ganas. —Pensé que mi respuesta era clara.

—Quiero escucharla de tus labios.

—Sí, Eriol.

De repente, el teléfono celular de Eriol se empezó a escuchar por alguna parte de la habitación. Tomoyo miró a Eriol, pero él negó con la cabeza, no tenía intenciones de levantarse y buscarlo. Pero al parecer había pasado algo, ya que a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar el teléfono de la vivienda de la chica.

Tomoyo se levantó después de recibir un gesto afirmativo de su novio y levantó la bocina del teléfono de su habitación.

—¿Sí? — preguntó con timidez mientras Eriol aparecía frente a ella, ya en calzoncillos moviendo los labios con un nombre que entendió bien: "Syaoran".

— _Tomoyo, ¿en dónde carajo estabas?_ — Sakura se escuchaba nerviosa. — _¿Eriol está bien?_

—Sakura. — respondió la amatista intercambiando miradas con Eriol. — Estoy en mi departamento, me acaba de traer después de un paseo en el Parque Pingüino. — era una verdad a medias.

 _—¿Segura de qué todo está en orden? Sentimos la presencia de Eriol descontrolada, muy fuerte, hasta mi padre notó algo raro._ — para ese momento, Eriol estaba pegado del otro lado de la bocina y se dio un golpe en la frente.

Tomoyo recibió un gesto afirmativo.

—Tal vez es porque usó su magia para traerme a casa… — respondió con una asombrosa agilidad mental.

 _—Es posible, Nakuru me llamó preocupada… oh, espera Syaoran quiere hablar con él_.

La mujer puso el altavoz y esperaron al prometido de la hechicera.

— _Hiragizawa_.

—Aquí estoy Li, ¿qué sucede?

— _Sakura, su padre, ni los cuatro guardianes sospechan nada, pero te aseguro que mi familia, la profesora Mitzuki y hasta yo, sabemos lo que acaba de pasar, intenta ser más discreto, por favor_. — dijo el castaño en voz baja, al parecer para no ser escuchado por Sakura.

—Entiendo, pero hay algo que me intriga pequeño descendiente, ¿cómo estás tan enterado del tema?

Eriol cambió la jugada, se escuchó algo como una especie de tartamudeo en Syaoran.

— _Los dejamos "despedirse" y "descansar", hasta luego._ — cortó la llamada haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras.

Si el rostro de Tomoyo fuera un lienzo, un gran signo de interrogación aparecería en ese momento.

—No sabía que en esos momentos, ibas a hacerme perder tanto el control, Tommy. — respondió Eriol con un susurro.

—¿Yo? Te aseguro que no fui la única, "querido". — no había nada de cariño en esa última palabra, solo una sensación de impresión y vergüenza enorme en Tomoyo. —¡Qué vergüenza, qué pena que se haya dado cuenta!

Tomoyo se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Sintió las manos de Eriol tomarla de la cintura. ¡Era cierto!, seguía desnuda. El ya rosado tono de su cara se volvió más rojo.

—Tomoyo, hay algo que no hemos pensado. — la voz de Eriol fue tan neutra que la preocupación envolvió a la amatista que giró de inmediato a verlo. —No usamos protección.

Eriol recibió una sonrisa serena a cambio, no es que tuvieran planeado algo así, pero ¿acaso a Tomoyo no le preocupaba un embarazo ahora?

—No estoy en días fértiles, Eriol, y si pasara algo como un embarazo, estoy segura que no saldrías por cigarrillos y leche.

Eriol soltó una carcajada, se tranquilizó un poco más.

—Querida, no saldría huyendo y me haría responsable en el momento, pero si tú dices que no hay problema, confiaré en nuestra buena fortuna. — le dio un beso en el hombro. — de todos modos, estaremos al pendiente.

Tomoyo se dejó caer en la cama y Eriol la tapó con las sábanas que casi tiraron momentos antes.

—Deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer temprano. — exclamó Eriol bajito mientras mandaba un mensaje a Nakuru para avisarle que pasaría la noche en casa de Tomoyo.

—No tengo sueño. — respondió ella mientras se cubría hasta la nariz con la sábana.

—Tengo planes para mañana contigo, tenemos que madrugar Tomoyo.

—No. — respondió ella mientras en un rápido movimiento se sentaba encima de Eriol.

—Daidouji, eso es muy bajo, ¿sabes lo endemoniadamente tentador que es tenerte desnuda sobre mi? — la jaló hacía él y la empezó a besar nuevamente.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — preguntó la amatista cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Ir por tu anillo de compromiso… pero puedo hacer algo al respecto para recuperar el tiempo. — respondió Eriol totalmente perdido en ella mientras se volvía a quitar los calzoncillos. La giró para quedar de nuevo encima de ella.

Esa sería una muy larga noche...

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

¿Querían ya el casorio? Pues no pequeños, no van a tener el casorio aún de Eriol y Tomoyo, ni de Sakura con Syaoran. Not yet darlings.

Hola a todos de nuevo, ¿saben lo desesperante que es querer actualizar desde el jueves y que la noche de pasión de estos muchachos me hizo extenderme hasta hoy?

¿Lo saben? Espero que no jajaja

La promesa de la escena de lujuria y pecado se ha cumplido. ¡Lo hicieron!

Y de qué forma, jajaja quiero un Eriol ahora.

Por si tienen dudas, quería explicarles un poco de lo que fue la charla de Eriol y Tomoyo en el parque. Estuve revisando las biografías del mago Clow y Eriol, empecemos con que Eriol al parecer tiene la edad de Fujitaka porque se puso un hechizo para no envejecer y poder ayudar a Sakura, en mi lógica (espero sea lógica jajaja) pensé que al dividir su poder en Fujitaka, volvería a crecer normalmente. Ahora la historia de Clow es muy enredada, en general en el universo Clamp, sobre todo en xxxHolic y Tsubasa, el mago Clow hace un cagadero por no controlar su magia y revivir a la famosa bruja de las dimensiones, viaja al universo de CCS y después toma el papel del rey Clow en Tsubasa por deseo de la Sakura falsa y hay un enredo enorme entre la Sakura real, la falsa y demás cosas que no vale la pena explicar ahora, revisen la biografía de Clow por favor jaja.

Espero haber hecho una explicación decente a Tomoyo, y a ustedes, biografía Clow for dummies jajaja al inicio me hacía falta ese libro.

 _No olviden visitar el fic en Wattpad con el mismo nombre y con mi mismo alias, GeishaPax, actualizo a la par que aquí._

Empecemos a responder:

Pily-chan: Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol y Tomoyo. Primer beso y primera noche juntos, a mí no me engaña Eriol, se le subió el champú y andaba jarra jajajaja

Si en el capítulo anterior se rompió la mano, ahora seguro al terminar otoño, rompieron la cama, lo aseguro.

Regálame un Eriol/Leon amiga, o saca unos amigos jajaja

Aunque mi incursión en el fandom con este fic acaba en el próximo capítulo, espero poder tener tiempo para crear otra historia.  
Espero que el amigo del fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin ya haya actualizado para tener doble combo de felicidad, espera, mejor triple… porque vas a tener mucha lectura.

I love you my friend!

ElizzeKomatsu: compatriota, saludos desde Estado de México, lugar donde se necesita Uber Trajineras porque la lluvia como me ha fregado jajaja

El lemonzoooote estaba preparado para el momento indicado, y este fue el merecedor de la tensión sexual acumulada desde el capítulo anterior.  
Eres de mi clan, me encanta ver el mundo arder. Muajaja  
Ahora espero no hacerte bolas con la historia del mago Clow en el universo Clamp.  
Au revoir!

 **Nos leemos para el epílogo.**


	5. Epílogo: Winter II

_Hola a todos y todas, es hora de acabar está historia al fin. No tenía plan de un long shot porque estoy a full de trabajo con otras historias pendientes en otro fandom pero quise dar una buen capítulo y final. Me siento halagada del buen recibimiento en CCS y de sacar una historia que no todo fue el drama clásico, poder mezclar un poco la magia de la saga._

 _Hoy voy a responder el último review:_

 _ElizzeKomatsu: qué bueno que estamos en sintonía sobre el enredo del mago, creo que era importante para poder unir muchas circunstancias. Todo el mundo quiere un pack de Eriol, yo quisiera un Eriol así en este momento. Jajajaja yo no quisiera ser Shaoran en su fiesta de compromiso, qué día de locos. Aquí las lluvias están menos intensas, pero aún hay._  
 _Gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo pongo la historia._

 _Es un pequeño regalo para Pily-chan._

* * *

 **Blue Sonata**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Epílogo: Winter II**

No dejaba de observarse en el espejo del gran probador. Un grito de exclamación la hizo girar con nerviosismo, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos mientras sentía las miradas de las acompañantes sobre ella. Sonomi Daidouji caminó hasta ella y la observó de pies a cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa que mostró sus dientes blancos le hizo sentirse más nerviosa, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Su madre era por lo general más reservada, solamente hablar de Nadeshiko o Sakura la hacían emocionarse. Pero ahora, por primera vez sentía que su madre estaba realmente feliz y plena.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, las bodas japonesas son totalmente diferentes a las Europeas. El cambio de culturas era interesante, la boda shintoista y la anglicana, los preparativos; las diferencias entre como se realizaría cada una.

En Japón estaba todo listo para la recepción, el kimono tradicional que a pesar de lo caro que era, el bisabuelo y Sonomi lo habían costeado. Los cambios de vestido y ropa de los novios, el comprarlo juntos era algo que Tomoyo sentía como un lazo que los unía más.

Pero para la ceremonia inglesa, todo lo tenían que hacer por separado. El vestido no debía ser visto por el novio o se consideraba mala suerte. Solo usaría un vestido para toda la celebración.

De alguna forma de sentía más libre en la boda extranjera. La boda japonesa era controlada de pies a cabeza.

—Por eso te adora la madre de Eriol. — exclamó Nakuru desde el sillón. — Tienes un gusto exquisito.

—Toda una Daidouji. — respondió Sonomi mientras le acomodaba en la espalda parte del vestido.

—Gracias, madre.

—Tomoyo, por favor, quédate quieta, quiero verte. — exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie y tomándola de las manos para tranquilizarla.

La azabache miraba a su prima intentando no moverse ansiosa.

—Es increíble que organizaras una boda para quinientas personas en Japón y China, pero no puedas con tu propia boda. — comentó la Card Captor mientras le sonreía divertida.

—La diferencia es que no era mi boda… y tú estabas más nerviosa que yo.

—Tomoyo, va a salir perfecto, tus vestidos son hermosos, el círculo de magos en Londres no pudo objetar nada, la comunidad te ha aceptado, estás adentro. — Sakura se lanzó en un abrazo a su prima. — Todo va a estar bien, porque confío en ti.

Tomoyo comprendió el mensaje y correspondió con cariño a la muestra de afecto de la recién casada Sakura Li. Habían pasado casi seis meses entre bodas, Sakura se había casado en verano y ella en invierno. Y sin autoengaños, la estaba superando en nervios y estrés. La primera boda sería la del mundo mágico en Londres.

—Tomoyo, quita esa cara. En unos días te vas a casar. — interrumpió Nakuru dándole nunca jalón de mejillas.

Pero no esperaban que Eriol tuviera que partir primero a Londres porque unos documentos no habían llegado a tiempo y eso complicaba la unión civil. Tomoyo tuvo un llamado de emergencia en una obra y tuvo que quedarse a cubrirla mientras todos empezaban a viajar para la ceremonia.

Una semana antes de la unión matrimonial, Tomoyo se encontraba cerrando sus maletas. Ya había revisado como cien veces que no se hubiera quedado nada para la boda europea, y que no se hubiesen llevado nada para la boda japonesa.

Tomó su bufanda, miró por última vez su departamento de soltera y salió con la maleta del lugar. Ya era un poco tarde, por lo que se abrigó bien.

Debió hacerle caso a Eriol y comprar el vuelo antes para no tener que viajar de noche.

Bajó por el elevador, caminó hasta su coche.

Pero una mano le cubrió la boca y la sostuvo por detrás. Sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y en segundos todo empezó a verse negro.

* * *

—¿No abordó? — la voz de Syaoran sonó débil mientras Sakura no dejaba de caminar nerviosa por el despacho de la madre de Eriol y el mago solamente se recargaba en el sillón mientras se frotaba la frente en círculos.

—Gracias… — Li colgó el teléfono y miró a su esposa negando con la cabeza.

—Esto es una locura, el portero dice que la vió salir con su maleta, pero los de seguridad dijeron que se ve a Tomoyo entrar al estacionamiento, pero nunca salir. — dijo la castaña cruzando los brazos y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Ya intenté buscarla con un hechizo pero no siento su presencia. — soltó Eriol después de un suspiro amargo.

—Debemos ir, alguno de nosotros. — Yue habló con seguridad apoyado por los demás guardianes. — Es lo más rápido que se me ocurre, como Yukito puedo ir con la policía mientras Kerberos o Spinel la buscan a la par.

—O Nakuru o yo. — dijo Tōya.

—¿Sonomi cómo está? — preguntó Eriol.

—La dejamos dormida en la habitación de huéspedes, con un poco de tranquilizantes y magia estará bien. — respondió Ruby Moon.

—Tu madre la está cuidando y ha movilizado a varios hechiceros en la búsqueda de Tomoyo con el Consejo. — Fujitaka entró a la habitación. —El abuelo también duerme.

—Creo que debemos pensar más fríamente, prácticamente son una familia de magos unidos por la sangre. — comentó Kerberos.

Eriol se paró de golpe.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir… — pidió el padre de Sakura.

—Que debemos pensar fríamente. — empezó el guardián en su forma original.

—¿Hay algún hechizo que se pueda hacer por la unión sanguínea? — preguntó Sakura al entender a las dos mitades de Clow.

—La hay. — respondió su esposo. — pero puede ser tardado, la mezcla de sangre a lo largo de la historia puede generar que nos tardemos. Tendrían que participar Tōya y tú por tener sangre de la familia Amamiya.

—¿Entonces podemos encontrar a Tomoyo así? — preguntó Fujitaka, siendo neófito en esa situación.

—A todos los que posean sangre Amamiya… — respondió Eriol con media sonrisa.

— Empezaré a preparar el círculo. — exclamó Syaoran mientras corría a un lado de la gran biblioteca.

* * *

Despertó poco a poco, mareada, estaba en una habitación con apariencia antigua. Quiso levantarse pero unas esposas se lo impedían.

Aún mareada movió las muñecas, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba esposas a la cabecera de la cama.

Eso no estaba nada bien.

Empezaba a ser presa del pánico, si seguía en esa situación era porque no Eriol había sido capaz de encontrarla. Había pasado por situaciones peligrosas, pero esto no tenía comparación, estaba sola, no estaba Sakura o los guardianes; no estaba ni su familia.

La luz del día se alcanzaba a percibir por la cortina.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Intentó reconocer algo, ver algo, pero el papel tapiz gris con negro en grecas no le ayudaba. Nunca había estado en una habitación con ese aspecto.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Raito con una bandeja de comida.

—Buenos días, querida.

—¿Qué hago aquí? — fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Su cerebro estaba trabajando al mil por hora para lograr investigar algo de su paradero.

—Antes eras más educada, querida Tomoyo.

—Tampoco es muy cortés traerme sin invitación y sin mi consentimiento. — respondió.

—No me dejaste opción, te ibas a casar con otr…

—Me voy a casar con Eriol, así pase un año, no lo vas a poder evitar Watanabe. — interrumpió Tomoyo.

—No te va a encontrar Clow Reed…

Tomoyo no dijo nada, no esperaba escuchar en voz de Raito algo así.

* * *

—Aquí solo hay dos opciones, una,quien se haya llevado a Tomoyo debe ser un usuario de la magia. — comentó Yue después del quinto intento.

—¿Y la segunda? — preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

Nadie habló.

—Tenemos que encontrarla… — Fujitaka se levantó nuevamente de la silla, había conocido a Tomoyo cuando se volvió compañera de Sakura con un asombroso parecido a su querida Nadeshiko, después descubrió que su sobrina, la quería como otra hija. —Algo debimos hacer mal.

Sakura se levantó del círculo y fue por el libro nuevamente. Tōya se paró a su lado.

—Se invocó el círculo de Clow, los guardianes están de pie en los símbolos equivalentes a los puntos cardinales. — señaló Sakura. —Tōya y yo estábamos en el centro, ¿por qué no sucedió nada?

—¿Deberá ser en un momento específico del día? — preguntó Syaoran revisando otro libro pero de magia china. —Sr. Kinomoto, ¿la traducción es correcta?

El mencionado se acercó al jóven seguido por Eriol y el círculo brilló en azul, desapareciendo casi al instante.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Ruby Moon.

Los hombres no se habían percatado de que estaban en el centro del círculo.

—Fue por un momento breve, pero funcionó. — exclamó Kerberos.

—Tal vez el orden sea diferente. — Eriol salió del círculo y acomodó al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto en otra posición.

Sakura se puso en el lugar que ocupaba su padre y Eriol fue al centro junto a Syaoran y su suegro.

El brillo volvió a aparecer y la habitación se volvió negra. De repente, imágenes de aspecto como humo aparecían en diferentes partes del lo que era la dirección de Japón.

—Esto es increíble. — señaló Sakura más asombrada incluso que su padre.

Aparecieron algunas siluetas en un tono lila.

—Supongo que ellos son los que llevan sangre Amamiya. — comentó Tōya mientras veía en dirección a Londres solo dos brillos morados. —Hay mucha gente… qué raro es conocer a la familia así.

—¡Ahí! — señaló Sakura a la imagen fantasmagórica de Tomoyo en una silla, negándose a comer o beber lo que le daba una mano con brillo azul.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! — exclamó Syaoran.

—Es descendiente de la familia Clow… — susurró Fujitaka lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todos.

Eriol no soportó más al ver como la tomaban del rostro para obligarla a girar y algo rojo se percibía recorrerle el cuerpo. Salió del círculo furioso.

—Por lo general apoyaría métodos más pacíficos pero esto me ha hecho perder la calma. — la voz de Fujitaka era demasiado fría, algo que jamás habían escuchado sus hijos.

—Me voy entonces. — dijo Eriol mientras se arremangaba la camisa y aparecía el báculo del mago Clow. —Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

—Mantener el círculo para que puedas ir por ella y que puedan volver. — repitió Sakura la instrucción.

—Tengan cuidado. — pidió Tōya antes de verlo desaparecer

* * *

Tomoyo sintió como una corriente helada le recorría el cuerpo, como si le dolieran los huesos, cada que Raito la tomaba del rostro y la quería obligar a comer.

—Ya te dije que no le he puesto nada a la comida.

—Yo no sé cómo sean los magos japoneses realmente pero te aseguro que conozco a uno que aún hace pociones. — dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada.

—Yo no soy un mago japonés, querida, en teoría soy de origen chino e inglés también.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, sintió como era liberada de su nada convencional intento de método de alimentación. Las palabras de Raito no le estaban gustando para nada.

—Mi nombre en otro tiempo fue Fe…

—Fei Wang Reed. — la voz de Eriol se escuchó en la habitación.

—Eriol…

La voz de Tomoyo lo hizo girar a mirarla. Se escuchaba temblorosa y cansada.

—¡Qué hermoso momento!

—No te esperaba en esta dimensión.

—Viajé por mucho tiempo solo para descubrir que lo habías conseguido, lograste traerla de vuelta y en dos almas nuevamente. — caminó hacia el respaldo de la silla de Tomoyo. —La chica sin magia y recuerdos, vacía, y la otra parte sigue por aquí rondando, ¿no? Cómo fantasma.

—Vivió y fue feliz hasta el fin de sus días. — respondió Eriol. — Ahora suelta a Tomoyo.

—¿Fue feliz? Nadeshiko no murió por ninguna enfermedad, murió porque la división de almas no funcionó. En vez de ser dos, dejaste el contenedor incompleto para resguardar el alma de Yūko.

Tomoyo no estaba entendiendo nada, su tía ahora estaba metida en esto…

—Yo no deseaba alterar todo, Nadeshiko Kinomoto fue feliz, tuvo a sus hijos, Yūko logró su deseo y las cosas están en orden.

—No, no lo están. — tomó de nuevo el rostro de Tomoyo y la corriente helada la volvió a lastimar. —Ella debería poder soportar esto, mi objetivo era que ella estuviera aquí, viva, ahora lo está, me pertenece.

—No te pertenece, ni a mi me pertenece. Te recuerdo que aunque tengo sus recuerdos y parte de su magia, no soy Clow Reed, los planes de Clow no salieron como se esperaba. Yo estaba destinado a otra persona.

—Kaho, era una buena mujer. Hasta el final defendió la identidad real de los Kinomoto…

—¿La… mataste? — preguntó horrorizada la amatista.

—No, solo absorbí sus poderes y su energía vital, ahora es parte de mi. — señaló a su pecho.

—Maldito… — Eriol no soportó más y estaba a punto de lanzarse en un ataque cuando vió a la reencarnación de Fei Wang Reed apuntar con una daga el cuello de Tomoyo.

—¿La reconoces? — dijo acercándose más a la piel de la mujer. —Era de Yūko, muy poderosa. La recuperé de su tienda, un paso más y la convertiré en un ser de la noche.

—Esa arma está maldita, si la sigues sosteniendo será tu fin. — respondió Eriol.

—No me asusta vivir eternamente, mi alma estaba condenada desde el inicio. Tal vez Tomoyo me quiera acompañar…

—No voy a perder mi alma por ti, Fei Wang.

—Retame. — dijo cortando con la daga el cuello de la chica.

Eriol intentó lanzarse contra el mago pero una luz amarilla llenó la habitación hasta volverse cegadora.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos. Estaba recibiendo Raito de nueva cuenta a Eriol, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Eriol miraba confundido a su prometida aunque sintió alivio al verla intacta. Eso había sido un viaje en el espacio-tiempo, especialidad de Yūko. ¿Acaso Tomoyo…?

La chica observó al fantasma de Nadeshiko detrás de Eriol, generando más confusión y terror de lo normal.

— _Puedes hacer una barrera, hazla ahora._

La azabache no entendía cómo podría hacer algo semejante. Eriol estaba cambiando un poco el diálogo con Raito para ganar un poco de tiempo, Tomoyo vió la mano de su ex prometido acercarse y el hecho de recordar ese dolor helado le hizo cerrar los ojos por inercia y un grito de parte del mago se escuchó.

Eriol no lo podía creer, Tomoyo tenía una barrera de protección ahora. Era como si su equivalente de la dimensión de Japón antiguo estuviese haciendo magia, tal vez siempre la tuvo y acababa de despertarla.

—Eriol, la daga. — señaló Tomoyo con la mirada al objetos maldito en el suelo.

—Tomoyo, si la tomo…

—El sello está roto, confía en nosotras y hazlo… — Tomoyo lo miraba seria, sintió una presencia detrás de él pero no había nadie, después tendrían momento para las explicaciones.

Tomó el objeto y lo lanzó con fuerza a Watanabe. Un grito y una luz roja lo hicieron desaparecer al instante.

Eriol se acercó veloz a su novia y deshizo con un hechizo rápido las esposas. Se quiso poner de pie pero la debilidad le hizo tambalearse y ser sostenida por el mago.

—Te ves pálida.

—Lo sé, casi me matan y voy a casarme con un tipo de cuidado. — respondió con esa acidez característica.

—Vámonos de aquí.

La azabache asintió. Miró hacía una pared y susurró:

—Gracias, Nadeshiko.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos mientras aparecían en el despacho de Londres.

—¿Por qué demoraron tanto? — la voz de Glenn Hiragizawa los hizo girar a la aludida. La madre había detenido su proceso de crecimiento a la par que Eriol.

—Perdonen la demora, estaba a punto de salir al aeropuerto pero Fei Wang Reed pensó que era buena idea no venir. — respondió Tomoyo mientras recibía en brazos a Sakura.

—Nos preocupaste.

—Todo está bien, Sakura.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Tōya examinando a Tomoyo.

—Necesitamos reportar el asesinato de un miembro del clan Tsukimine… — dijo Eriol serio. —Los ancianos deben saber que murió protegiendo a la familia Kinomoto.

Todos lo miraron aterrado mientras Tomoyo solo agachaba la cabeza. No entendían nada.

—Nadeshiko nos ayudó. — dijo Tomoyo mientras Tōya le tomaba la presión. —buscaban el poder de la tía y… al no tenerla, querían que yo fuese el contenedor de los poderes de una bruja.

—¿La bruja de las dimensiones? — preguntó la madre de Eriol.

Eriol asintió.

—Supongo que es una responsabilidad que tenemos que enfrentar como familia. — respondió la mujer levantando los hombros en señal de resignación, una resignación por tener como hijo a una reencarnación del mago más poderoso.

—Debes de comer algo, estás un poco deshidratada. — dijo finalmente Tōya a la amatista.

—Prepararemos algo. — señaló Li la puerta mientras salía con su esposa.

Los guardianes volvieron a sus identidades falsas.

—Tomoyo… — la detuvo Yukito antes de ir con Eriol. —No pude decir nada porque estábamos buscándote, pero debes hacerte los estudios que te sugerí.

Tōya los miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—D-de acuerdo, lo haré mañana mismo.

—Deberían ver si Sonomi ha despertado, está muy preocupada. — sugirió Fujitaka mientras la recién reunida pareja le hacía caso y se marchaba a la habitación.

* * *

La ceremonia en Japón al fin había terminado. Eriol y Tomoyo descansaban en el automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto rumbo a Bali, en Indonesia.

—En definitiva, prefiero las bodas inglesas que las japonesas. — exclamó Tomoyo mientras perdía el glamour y se quitaba los tacones.

Eriol le pasó los flats color hueso que había dejado en el auto antes de partir.

—Igual yo, al menos te divertiste en la inglesa. — respondió Eriol mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

—Tuvimos más libertad, y baile. — respondió Tomoyo mientras estiraba las piernas.

—Y alcohol, mucho alcohol, que despreciaste. ¿Acaso no ibas a romper la dieta ni en tu fiesta?

—No Eriol. — se acercó a él y le dió un beso. — No estuve en dieta para entrar en el vestido, solamente seguí la recomendación de mis médicos de cabecera después de pasar casi dos días mal alimentada.

—Prometo que vas a comer a las horas que deben ser desde hoy. — respondió risueño. — Te obligaré a desayunar antes de que vayas a las sesiones de Elle.

—Creo que no seré modelo por una buena temporada. — contestó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras colocaba una mano de Eriol sobre su vientre y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Entonces te invitaré a comer cuando tengas función de cover en Wicked. — le dió un beso en la frente.

—Tampoco cubriré a nadie en teatro musical en un tiempo.

—Eso no me está gustando para nada.— dijo Eriol. —¿vas a dejar de trabajar en todo?

—También pensé en que dejemos el departamento y mudarnos a la casa en donde vivías como soltero. Es más grande.

—No sería normal que los esposos no vivan juntos. — dijo cerrando los ojos y acariciando el hombro de su esposa.

—Tal vez, pero sería difícil esconderlo de la gente, se darían cuenta y si un día empieza a hacer magia…

Eriol abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que estoy entendiendo?

—Con lo lento que vienes hoy desde la ceremonia, no sé que estés pensando. — rió mientras aflojaba el agarre y dejaba la mano de su marido aún en su vientre.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Yue tuvo la teoría de que realmente el círculo de localización se activó con tu nuevo descendiente. Ya como Yukito, apostó y ganó el jueves de la semana pasada, en el desayuno.

—¿Apostaron?

—Tōya, Yuki, Nakuru, Spinel, Kero y Syaoran. Mi primo dijo que no tendrían noticias de un nuevo miembro hasta volver de la luna de miel, Nakuru y Kero dijeron que en la noche de bodas en Inglaterra tendrías descendencia. Syaoran apostó que Sakura y el se adelantarían. Yukito fue el único que dijo que seguramente ya había descendiente.

—Serán cabrones. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Era solo una sospecha hasta el jueves pasado.

—Eres una mujer llena de sorpresas, primero descubres que ves seres que ya no son de este mundo, haces magia de la nada, tu tía aparece para protegerlos. — le presiona un poco más el abdomen. — y te callas el secreto.

—Tu seguro querías abrir champaña en el vuelo. Tenía que detenerte. — se defendió.

—Un hijo, no esperaba ese regalo. Soy el padre más viejo de alma de la historia.

—Tu me regalaste una casa de verano sin habernos casado… y elegiste a alguien mucho menor en años.

Eriol la tomó de la cintura y la acercó nuevamente contra él, para besarle. Duraron unos minutos así hasta que el aire empezó a faltar.

—¿Seré buen padre? — preguntó al separarse y acariciarle el rostro.

—Lo podremos averiguar en el camino, tampoco es que tenga el manual, apenas y voy a aprender a ser esposa.

—Creo que nos saltamos algunos pasos en eso, querida. — le volvió a tomar el rostro y empezó a llenarla de besos.

Le estaba agradecido, ese círculo azul que brilló en esa búsqueda, era una sonata azul que le estaba mostrando un futuro más alentador. La sonata de la vida que empezaba, la vida llena de amor.

* * *

También conocida como la isla de los dioses, Bali tiene todos los elementos para que disfrutaran de una luna de miel relajada en un entorno paradisiaco.

¿Qué mejor que pasar unos días de ensueño en una pequeña isla de Indonesia junto a la persona que amas? Además de ser conocida por sus hermosas playas de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, paisajes únicos y tesoros naturales, cuenta con un sinfín de experiencias culturales, como: visitas a templos mágicos, espectáculos de danza, adentrarse en su inmensa selva y conocer los majestuosos arrozales.

Tomoyo miraba con asombro la vista desde la habitación. El sol se estaba poniendo y el horizonte en tonos naranjas y azules parecía sacado de una pintura.

Su esposo la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Menos cansada, sí. — respondió ella mientras se separaba un poco y caminaba hacia el armario.

—Tommy, no quiero salir hoy a cenar.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? — preguntó mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta y ponía las manos en la cintura.

—Quiero. — dió un paso al frente. — que se repita. — dió otro paso para alcanzarla. — lo de anoche.

Tomoyo no pudo responder nada porque antes de poder hablar. Eriol ya la tenía en sus brazos y la dejaba en la cama mientras empezaba a quitarle la bata, recorrerla con las manos y besarla con pasión.

 **FIN.**


End file.
